


Uchiha Itachi/ reader

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Ignorant reader, Love without explicit statement, Other, Quality Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small Itachi fic
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Uchiha Itachi/ reader

Itachi leans over, kissing your forehead and brushing the hair out of your face. He plants a small kiss in the middle of your forehead, coming back up to look at you and smiling. “You look gorgeous like this, y/n.” He says softly, referring to the golden light cast upon your face by the rising sun. 

You reach a hand up, caressing his cheek and sliding your hand to meet his ear, all for a good look. You two stare at each other, his eyes looking seemingly at your nose, though you feel like he’s making eye contact. He leans down and kisses your lips gently, smoothing your hair out of his way. “Should I begin to make breakfast?” He asks, eyes half lidded as he’s still mere centimeters from your face. 

You smile and kiss him again. “Let me help.” You sit up and look over at your shirtless boyfriend, pulling the sheets over your own bare skin. He reaches over and kisses your exposed neck, placing his hand on your shoulder. “You should get some more rest, I can imagine you’re still sore.” You blush.

He stands up and slips on underwear, going to the closet and slipping on some loose black pants and a black shirt. He ties his messy hair into a ponytail and looks at his chipped nail polish. “I guess I’ll have to repaint these soon, would you like me to paint yours too?” He looks down at your hands, holding them in his own with the utmost care. “Yours could do for some touch ups also.” He leans down and presses a gentle kiss on your fingers. “I’ll go start breakfast now.” He smiles and waves as he quietly leaves the room, walking as if there’s no weight to him at all.

You curl up in the sheets and smile, blushing in happiness at your perfect partner. There’s a little tightness, but you can definitely go help, as much as he would like to do it for you, you can’t help but feel he spoils you too much. You slide off of the bed and do a little shimmy, dressing yourself in a simple tee and shorts. You go out of the room, closing the door quietly, though you’re sure he already knew you were coming the second he stepped out of the door. 

You walk quietly down the hall and he turns to you while lifting an egg off of the pan to be plated. “If it hurts you should really take a break.”

You smile, “What, I’m strong enough.” giggling. You sit down at the table, slightly disappointed he worked so quickly, to the point you couldn’t be there to assist. “I do like helping with things.” You say as he places a white ceramic plate in front of you, on it is an egg, toast and some vegetables. He gives an apple too in case that’s what you’d prefer. “I like to give you a lot, I may be busy but when I can be alone with you I’d like to give you my everything.” He takes a bite and somehow silently chews it up, you know he does it so he doesn’t disturb you, and you know he doesn’t mind your own noises, but you can’t help but find it embarrassing when you eat a bit loudly.

“I also like to cherish the time we get together, when you’re not off doing whatever it is you do. I’d like to know someday... Even just a hint.” You chuckle. He finishes his food and blinks hard. “I do it to keep you safe from all my troubles, there’s too much going on.” He takes a sip of his water, looking at you from above the rim of the glass.

You grumble. “Who would hear you talk about it?”

“People are always listening.” 

“Oh... Yeah, I forgot.” You laugh and suddenly you feel like time was reset, there’s food on Itachi’s plate still. Your eyes widen and you take a bite, even that much is too much huh.

He smiles and picks at his last bit of broccoli. “Do you want to go to the library?” He looks up from his food.

You smile and nod, finishing your own plate before he does and stand up, taking both of your plates to the sink when he’s done. You turn on the tap and rinse off the dishes, placing them beside the sink to be washed in a load later. He picks you up by the waist and carries you into the bathroom, you could’ve sworn you heard a quiet giggle coming from him; you know for sure you felt a smile.

He lets you go and turns on the faucet, taking out his toothbrush and handing you your own. You brush your teeth. He stares at you in the mirror, to which you smile like a doofus and make a silly face, he smiles back and spits. 

When you’re all done with that you put on shoes and jackets, grabbing your backs to keep with you, though if needed you two, especially him, are perfectly capable of doing what you need with jutsu.

-

You two enter a small, private library, simply books and a table only enough for the two of you; as if it’s there simply for you both to be. He picks out a book, they all seem to be historical or religious, however strange you end up finding something that suits your taste. You sit down in the seat in front of him, pulling your legs into the chair and sitting slouched. 

“That’ll hurt.” He says and walks behind you, gently pulling your shoulders into a more comfortable, healthy posture, even throwing in a massage. You purr and relax into Itachi’s touch, looking up into his scarlet eyes and closing the book. You reach your arms up, pulling his head down comfortably and kissing him. “You’re so handsome.”

He lets out a silent, breathy chuckle and kisses you back. “I’d say you’re far more stunning.” He goes to sit down in front of you, opening his book covered in white and red clouds, the same book he reads every time you come together, the same book you know not to ask about. It must be interesting for him to not read it quickly, the same with him reading it multiple times. Maybe there’s multiple books like it, different ones he can read to himself. Maybe they’re picture books even. 

The last one makes you giggle a bit, though your book is about forbidden jutsu which isn’t really comedic at all.

-

You yawn, closing your finished book and setting it down in front of you as you lay down on the table next to it. Itachi puts his book atop yours, petting your hair. “Should we go home now?” You nod.

-

“Mmm.” You stretch and pull off your shoes, placing them down by the door and shaking off your fatigue. He puts a hand on your back as you u walk to the bedroom together. You lay down first, patting the bed beside you for him to come sit down, and he does. He lays beside you and you kiss him, wrapping your hands around his neck and pulling him in for a deeper kiss. He fervently kisses back, positioning himself above you and pulling you upward into him by your waist, rubbing your skin. He opens his eyes to look at your blushing face, letting you back down and involuntarily grinding against your bottom.

You get a little flustered at his assertiveness, feeling a throbbing and clenching your legs, panting. He runs his hand over your chest, rubbing into your nipples and moving down to kiss your neck, caressing your soft features.

He pulls up for a second and then kisses you again, laying down as if he’s disappointed by a sudden realization. You take it a little personally, but by his hand on your cheek you can tell its not your fault. You bite your lip and kiss him again, hugging him. “Another time then.”

He nods and relaxes his face. “Yeah, I’ll make sure to spend even more time with you when I can y/n.”

You nod back. “Let’s sleep.”

“Alright.”

-

Not long after you fall asleep, he swiftly moves out of your hold and looks at your sleeping face, tapping your forehead with his index and middle finger, quietly throwing on a robe and leaving. “Another time.” 

-

You wake up and pat the sheets, sighing and running a hand through your oily hair, smiling in hopes that he’ll be home soon, praying his work doesn’t cause him harm.


End file.
